The Administrative Core (Core A) will coordinate scientific activities as well as management of financial activities and resources for the five projects, two additional cores and a sub-contract (Project 2) that constitute the Program. It will also facilitate daily operations and long-term planning for the individual and overall scientific programs. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are three-fold. First, the Administrative Core is to manage fiscal responsibilities for 8 subcontracts, including budget preparation, management and reviews and to help in the preparation of non-competitive and competitive renewals, as well as document IACUC and 1KB protocol approvals. Second, the Administrative Core will facilitate communication and organize meetings of the Project Leaders;since the Project Leaders are from five institutions, it is particularly critical to address the need for standardized, scheduled Project Leader meetings in a pro-active manner. Based upon our experience in preparing this application, we propose that the Project Leaders will have biweekly phone conferences, and semi-annual face-to-face meetings. This level of interaction will be sufficient to allow individual projects and cores to report progress and discuss alternative approaches in a timely fashion. In addition, the proposed password-protected PPG Shared Groups folder enables fast exchange and accessible storage of new data and other pertinent information. The server- hosted storage will also circumvent file size limitations and related inconveniences imposed by email exchange of data. Third, the Administrative Core will assist in the sharing PPG generated research with the general scientific and lay community. Aim 3 has two components. 3.1: "Assist in the organization of the yearly scientific symposium, which coincides with the Advisory Board meeting." The site of this symposium will rotate among the five participating institutions over the course of the five year proposal. Speakers at the symposia will include members of the External Advisory Board, along with Project Leaders and other leading scientists in the field. Aim 3.2: "To develop and maintain a PPG website". Both the symposia and the website will help to foster an interactive environment with investigators at the home institutions, promote interactions among the project leaders, advisory committee, and other invited speakers, and provide a national forum for reporting ongoing progress by the PPG to the greater scientific community. Together, these administrative responsibilities and activities will help to ensure the success of this program project.